Twisted Reality
by Lanternwriter
Summary: The Ambassador goes up against his greatest foe, one who is too much like him for his comfort.
1. Prologue to disaster

**This story is set a while after Time Travelers Convention. And if you enjoy, or don't, please review!**

Have you ever had a really great week? Like unbelievably great? When every single thing goes absolutely undeniably perfect? Well, I was having one, well, not a week exactly, more like a really terrific 100 years of existence, that's how long I've existed since the meet up with the time travelers.

After Professor Paradox dropped me off at Dex Labs, and I headed to Titans Tower to see my girlfriend, I took off through the Multiverse, off to find adventure. I battled ogres with Gandalf the White, visited my godchildren in the underworld, climbed Mount Everest of Earth 2132 with a talking Yeti named Lenny, I visited Pompeii and stopped Volcano day from occurring , and travelled for a few years with a rock band. Everything was going fantastic, and eventually I went back to Titans Tower. I landed outside the tower, and gave the doorbell a ring, and a couple of seconds later the door slid up, revealing a very tall orange skinned Tamaranean hero, Starfire, princess of Tamaran.

"Friend Sam! It is good to see you again! What brings you back so soon?" Starfire asked, as happy and chipper as ever, but obviously confused by my sudden appearance.

"Soon? Wait, Starfire, how long have I been gone? Relative to time here?"

"You have only been gone for 1 Earth week" Starfire smiled, "How long were you in other areas?"

"Since my departure, I have existed 100 years, traveling from place to place, apparently only a short time passed here, well, I got an adventure out of it" I smiled at Starfire, thinking she was about to invite me in when she asked,

"Did you have much fun?"

"Yes! Star, it was possibly one of the greatest weeks, er, centuries of my life! I saw so much! I did so much! I came here so I could tell you guys all about it." Starfire smiled once again,

"Especially friend Raven?" Starfire asked knowingly, which surprised me, because, while not unintelligent, Starfire was generally flighty and had a hard time grasping and displaying human traits like sarcasm and insinuation.

"So! Mind if I come in?" At this Starfire nodded and stepped back.

"Of course! Friends Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg are out watching the wrestling. So it is just Raven and I in the tower."

"And she's upstairs meditating?" I asked, Starfire nodded.

"Mind if I?" I gestured towards the elevator at the back of the room, meaning to go upstairs to see Raven.

"Of course, you are one she will not yell at for interrupting her meditation."

"And for good reason." I said to Starfire with a smile, and turned and walked to the elevator, getting in, and heading up to the top floor, where the bedrooms, and the main living room were located. I walked down the hall until I came to Ravens room, I knocked, waited, waited, then knocked again, and waited, then the door began to open.

The door only opened slightly at first, I could just see her eyes,

"Honey, I'm home!" I said with a chuckle, the door closed, the sound of locks being unsecured, and then the door opened all the way. And there she stood, taller than me, about 5 foot 6, her purple hair reached her shoulders, she wore her blue hood and cape, and boots, with her gem studded belt around her waist, her gem hood clasp, and the chakra gem in her forehead, which I had been analyzing constantly trying to figure out a way to enhance its powers so Raven didn't have to meditate constantly to keep her powers in check.

"How long?" Raven asked, referring to how long I was actually gone.

"A century, a really great century" I smiled,

"Would've been better with you, but I can't guarantee your safety, and I won't risk anyone I care about, let alone you."

"I know, and you worry to much." Raven said, in her usual monotone, emotionless voice, but I could hear the amusement in her voice.

"So, did I interrupt your mediation? Should I come back later? Or are you free for a date?"

"What did you have in mind?" Raven looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Dinner, a movie, trip to the fields of Eblor 13? Really beautiful, the grass sings!" It then occurred to me Raven didn't hate beauty, but she probably wouldn't love singing grass.

"Or!" I said before she could shoot down the other ideas, "we could stay here, and use the pocket dimension as a sanctuary, I could cook dinner, and we could just eat and watch tv."

"That sounds nice." Raven said, trying to convey sincerity, which was hard to do in a monotone voice.

"Well then! Let the date night commence!" I said dramatically, waving my hand as the large red door that gave entry to the pocket dimension appeared. I opened the door, gesturing for Raven to enter first, and after she did, I followed her inside.

After several hours of movies and one home cooked meatloaf dinner, we left the pocket dimension. Back in Ravens room, we decided it was a good time to say goodnight.

"Well! That was a pretty great date night, eh?" I smiled at Raven.

"It was peaceful, I had a very nice time, thank you Sam." With that, Raven leaned over and kissed me, it was quick, but I still blushed.

"Goodnight Raven, hopefully when I return, I'll have an improved version of your chakra gem, then no more mediating, I've got top magicians, sorcerers, witches, Wizards, and Leprechauns working on this, along with a few demons."

"Sam, you don't have to do that, it's fine, I can do my meditation"

"I know you can, but I'm still going to get them to whip one up, because you deserve it, you-" but before I could finish Beast Boy appeared in the doorway.

"Hey guys, have a good date night?"

"Indeed we did Beast Boy, just dinner and some movies, but it was good."

"What about you Rae?" Beast Boy asked Raven, but when he spoke to her, I noticed something, my powers allowed me to see her pulse quicken, for an instance I'd swore I saw her blush, yet she responded,

"We had a nice time Beast Boy." In her normal monotone voice.

After bidding goodbye to Raven one more time, and visiting shortly with the rest of the Titans, I left the Tower. But as I flew away, something kept gnawing at me, Ravens reaction to Beast Boy, I've lived a very long time, and her physical reactions indicated infatuation. I decided to let that rest when my device chimed.

_"You assistance is required"_

"Where exactly?"

_"Trenzalore"_ I stopped flying.

"Pre or post fall of the Silence?"

"_After The Doctor regenerated and left the town called Christmas. It us under attack once more."_

"By who? Daleks? Cybermen? Zygons?"

_"Assailants are of unrecognizable origin."_ That made my heart stop, no creature in existence was unregistered on my device. With fear, genuine fear in my heart, I said

"Take me there, I don't care who, I don't care about my power levels! Just open a portal!"

"_Gateway opening...gateway opened...proceed with caution"_

With fear in my heart, and the words of Professor Paradox ringing in my ear, I flew the portal, to face a dangerous unknown enemy.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next should be up shortly! Please remember to review!**


	2. Evil Rising

**Getting some favorites AND followers on this story! Now if only there were some reviews...hint hint hint. Anyways, hope you like this chapter!**

I tumbled through the reality vortex to the universe where the the threatened Trenzalore existed. I finally came out the other side and promptly fell quite some distance before landing in the snow with a POOF. Standing up and dusting myself off I adjusted my clothes to accommodate the climate, then trudged through the snow into the town called Christmas.

When I arrived I was shocked, most of the damage caused during The Doctors battle with the Daleks was repaired. But that wasn't the shocking part, there were no enemies to be seen. I walked all the way into town and my powers began to wane, it must've been the residual Time-Lord regeneration energy throwing my powers off. However, with the little power I had left I could sense a ship above, before I could even guess a face appeared in the sky.

"Attention! Unknown entity! You have been detected! Identify yourself immediately!" It was Mother Superious, leader of the Papal Mainframe.

"Ah yes!" I walked to center of the town looking up addressing the floating head of Mother Superious, " That was me! Sorry about that!"

"Identify yourself by species name and planet of origin!"

"Right to the point then, alright! My name? I'm The Ambassador! I'm a human immortal! I have power over all of reality and the ability to travel between universes!" I shouted out the speech.

"Are you a threat?!"

"Interesting question, yes, the whole of my powers makes me more powerful than any known entity in the whole of existence! Which means next to nothing because my powers are fading." I said the last part unwillingly, cringing after I finished.

"Why are you here?!"

"My device informed me there was and unidentifiable enemy here. It brought me here to stop it but I fear with me weakening powers I may not be able to fight a lone Dalek, let alone a threat serious enough to pull me across universes." I cringed again being forced to speak by the truth field.

"The Papal Mainframe was positioned here once more when we too detected these unidentified entities. We never established a visual on them, and they left shortly before you arrived. As If they knew you were coming.

"Impossible, I can't respond to every threat in the multiverse, they'd have had to have detected my arrival...which isn't possible either."

"Either way, they are gone now, and I request that you leave as well. Wether you are here to hurt or help isn't the point. We are here protecting this planet and we wish you to leave.

Not wanting to argue with her, and knowing my powers would eventually weaken to the point that I wouldn't even be able to open a portal, I said

"Of course! Please do let me know if they return!" I summoned a portal and stepped through and began hurtling through the reality vortex. The idea something could be so quick to evade me bothered me greatly. But there was absolutely nothing I could do about it, so I headed back to see my fellow Reality protectors at our favorite meeting place, Pops Diner.

_Elsewhere, in a mysterious red palace..._

"We successfully detected him ma'am and managed to not be caught by either him or the Mother Superious." A young woman said meekly addressing the person sitting on the throne in front of her. She stood along with the four other beings she had made the trip to Trenzalore with.

"Good. Then he will have no idea what's coming. And we will destroy him." Came the soothing response from the being on the throne.

"D-did we do well ma'am?" Asked the young woman shakily.

"Yes, you have done very well, better than expected in fact."

"T-thank you ma'am" the young woman bowed.

"You are welcome." Said the woman on the throne. But, as soon as the group turned to leave her presence, she rose and with a slash of the samurai style sword that hung at her side she cut each member of the group clean in half. Their bodies dropped to the ground and the woman smiled. But her smile faltered as a loud growl was heard from her stomach

"Now! Where is my breakfast!"

_Metropolis, mid air..._

I tumbled out of the portal and immediately began to fall. It took me a moment to realize I had come out of the reality vortex some hundreds of feet above ground and was now going to smack right into the street, which in my weakened state would result in bits of me splattered all about. But before I could conjure up a Will, something very fast and very strong caught me several hundred feet before impact. I looked up to see who had save me, expecting to see The Man of Steel, but instead met the amused gaze of The Girl of Steel.

"You alright?" Supergirl asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"I am fine. But I do appreciate the assistance Kara. While we're here, is Metropolis currently under attack?"

"No it was a few minutes ago before Kal and I knocked Luthor into next week. Why?"

"I was curious as to why I was pulled to Metropolis rather than being in Megaville like I had planned. But it seems in my weakened state it took me longer to get here than I had planned. My apologies."

"You're fine! Kal and I are perfectly capable of taking care of Metropolis on our own. So do you want me to drop you off in Megaville?"

"No. I am later than I had planned, if it isn't too much trouble just drop me off in Aaron City at Pops Diner. They are probably already there whining because I'm late."

"No trouble at all." Kara smiled.

"Thanks Kara." And with that we flew non stop until Kara dropped me of in front of the diner a few moments later.

"Thanks for the lift" I waved at Kara as she lifted back into he air.

"Anytime!" And she flew off.

I turned and headed towards the entrance preparing myself for the criticisms I was going to have to listen to because I was late.

"About time!" Came the shout of Samantha from our usual table.

"Sorry, I got dragged off on business, drained my powers, took me too long getting through the reality vortex." They all nodded, and we launched into a normal conversation about all our recent adventures. Eventually they noticed my reluctancy to talk about where I had just been, and as I knew they would they dragged it out of me.

"Beings capable of detecting you AND evading The Papal Mainframe? On Trenzalore?" Samson looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"You were at full power! Nothing could escape you at full power! One of us maybe, but not you! Whoever these people are, they're extremely powerful inconceivably!" Serema practically shouted.

"Keep it down!" I whispered, "we don't need to be worrying innocent bystanders!"

"Then why do we have these meetings in a public diner?" Samantha raised an eyebrow at me.

"I like the food and I like the atmosphere, not to mention Pops and I are good friends.. But that isn't the point. Serema is right, who or whatever these people are they're ridiculously powerful. But there's something else, even with a lot of power, we run off reality energy, it's extremely unique, and with our ability to cloak it, and the fact no tech in the Multiverse other than our devices can trace it, that leaves one conclusion..."

There was silence.

"It's one of us...but...it's just us...no other entity has a device like ours" Serema looked perplexed and worried at the same time.

"No." Samantha lowered head, speaking in soft voice, "there is another..."

We all looked at her like she was crazy.

"I encountered her some time ago, she had a device but said she didn't want to use it. She was incredibly happy with her life, she had a pure heart. It couldn't be her...it couldn't..." She looked lost.

"Heart purity is irrelevant now. We must find her, and if she's the enemy, we neutralize her." I said putting my hands down on the table.

"What's her name?" Samson asked turning to Samantha.

"Delilah, Delilah Horton."

We sat there in silence, but Serema broke it,

"Well, that kind of breaks our whole S name pattern."

"That isn't the only thing you aren't going to like about her."

"What else? Is she a government agent?" I asked.

"No...she's very very happy."

We all shared a look, a smile came across my face.

"Very very happy, obviously from a normal universe, and doesn't want the power we share. This is going to be fun." Then I stood and walked out of the diner, giving a casual greeting to Johnny and Suzy as they passed by.

"Are we ready?" I asked once everybody was outside.

They all nodded. I cracked open a portal and we all jumped into it. Hoping to stop this evil before it took hold.

_Elsewhere, a red palace..._

The being on the throne smiled. She was watching a large screen displaying the four reality masters heading off to chase a dead end.

"Those incompetents are dimmer than I had thought. That will keep them busy long enough for us to act." She turned to the man standing next to her.

"V-very good m-ma'am. I'll alert the forces straight away" he turned to leave.

"No, I'll alert the forces."

"W-why is that ma'am? D-did I do something wrong?" He was shaking.

The woman on the throne outstretched her hand toward the man, and he immediately began to melt. He screamed in inconceivable agony until he melted to nothing.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong." And with that she sat back in her throne and continued watching the reality masters progress.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And remember to please review! Especially if you have opinions on how I could improve.**


	3. Undercover

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry it's so long! Hope you guys enjoy it! Don't forget to review!**

When we arrived in this new universe we had to act quickly to disguise ourselves before our energies ran out. It wasn't anything fancy, just changed facial features and skin tones to be sure we weren't compared to Deliah, or each other. It was discussed to great length about how to go about confronting Delilah, head on, or undercover, we decided undercover. We decided to enroll at her school and get close to her, observe her. Delilah was an outgoing incredibly happy girl, she was a cheerleader, part of the pep squad, she was even student body president, and did I mention she was incredibly chipper, just downright peppy? Now I've lived quite a long time, and I've met a lot of people, but the human part of me, can't stand people who are incredibly positive. Don't get me wrong I love all living things, wouldn't be much of a protector if I didn't, but this level of pep stressed me out.

But back to the point.

We spent about a week at her school before anything happened. The Friday following our arrival I was taking a shortcut through the empty gym to get to my next class when someone grabbed me by the shoulder. I whirled around and saw Delilah standing there, a sweet but knowing smile on her face.

"Mind telling me who you are, hon?"

"W-what are you talking about? My name is Tom." I looked at her nervously.

"Sweety, I'm not an idiot. You thought I wouldn't notice you and your friends watching me? And I know who you are too." She kept smiling, not a creepy smile, but a genuinely sweet one.

"Who are we then?"

"Well. I figure on of y'all must be Samantha, and the rest of ya are her reality friends." She kept smiling,

"I assume your powers aren't completely dormant then? You obviously sensed us."

"I may not use my device, but I'm still one of y'all. So why are you here anyways? And why disguises?" I sighed. Then I proceeded to explain everything to her, from Trenzalore, to Samantha telling us she existed. She was nice about everything, even explaining she wasn't evil. So I assembled the rest of the gang and we discussed everything. We tried convincing Delilah to join us, to use her device to travel and protect the Multiverse. But she wouldn't go for it, said she liked her life the way it was, so we bid her goodbye, told her she was welcome to join us if she ever wanted, then took off back to Dex Labs.

Once we returned to Dex Labs we discussed our next course of action, but without any other leads we decided to go our separate ways. After everybody had gone, I stood there, contemplating my next move. I wanted to pursue this enemy, but I couldn't, not without leads, so my mind snapped back to something that had been gnawing at me earlier, Raven and Beast Boy.

I flew to Titans Tower and landed on the roof, just a few feet behind Raven.

"You're back early." She didn't move as spoke, keeping in her meditative position.

"Yes, things finished a lot quicker than expected." I looked at her, wondering how to bring up what was bugging me.

"Um...Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Before I left...when you and Beast Boy and I were talking, when he asked you how our date went, before you answered your body has a physical reaction, a quickened heart rate and blushing, that would indicate that you were...infatuated with Beast Boy." This broke her concentration and she stood and turned to me.

"Sam..." She hesitated, "that's not it."

"What is it then?"

"The guys, Beast Boy, Robin and Cyborg, we're talking about how unfair our relationship is, about how you magically appear whenever you want, and I never know when you'll be around...I was worried Beast Boy was going to say something, but he didn't." She looked almost embarrassed. I instantly felt guilty, this was unfair, I did just appear and disappear on a whim.

"Raven i..."

"Sam, it's ok, they're wrong, th-" she started, but I cut her off

"No. They are right, this relationship is unfair to you, I'm never around to just talk to, you can never be certain when I'll show up. For all you know I could leave one day and not come back for twenty years! Raven you mean the Multiverse to me, and I've treated you like...like you were the least Important thing in the universe...Raven...I'm so sorry..." I looked at her, feeling overwhelming guilt. How could I have treated her this way? She truly did mean everything to me, but I treated her like she had nothing better to do than wait for me.

"Sam, you don't have to be sorry. If I didn't think this relationship was fair to me, we wouldn't be in it. You treat me differently than anyone else, even the other Titans still get nervous whenever they remember I'm the daughter of Trigon, but you, you looked at me the first time we met, knew exactly who I was, and you weren't afraid, you didn't run away, or tell me to leave your planet. Do you remember the first time we met? You were just a kid..."

_Flashback to the events that directly followed "reality twist"..._

_After Raven had landed she had revealed to Dexter that the Titans needed his help rebuilding their tower. And he helped them, he used a manner of nanobots to rebuild the tower somehow. I didn't understand it entirely, but I watched in aw as the tower rose from the ground as it was rebuilt. But I didn't have time to marvel at this for very long, because not two seconds after the bots started rebuilding the tower, Dexter went back to questioning me, but this time the Titans took interest, especially there leader, Robin. I once again had to explain who I was, and demonstrate so they would believe it. _

_"So, you've just started doing this? What are your goals? Exploration? World domination?" Robin fired questions at me._

_"N-no, not world domination. We were just exploring, this is the first place we've ever been, our first alternate universe. And we mean no harm." I was caught between star struck, and terrified I was going to get a beat down._

_"Are there heroes in your world? Villains?" Raven asked from beneath her hood._

_"No, my world has no heroes, no villains, no magic, no monsters. We aren't even as technologically advanced as you are here. But you, you're Raven, right? The half demon?" I said looking at her, but everybody including her cringed at the mention of this, and all of the people around us in amazement, that they were real, that I could see them, meet them, it was overwhelming. _

_"Yes, I am. Are you going to flee in terror?" She looked at me with hateful eyes. _

_"Flee in terror? Why on earth would I flee in terror from you? You're Raven of the Teen Titans!" I smiled approaching her, "You're one of the worlds most powerful heroes! And hands down the most powerful Titan! You're a hero!" She looked at me in surprise. I couldn't figure out what it was that was drawing me too notice Raven, she was my favorite Titan, but it was something else...then in my mind I heard a voice I did not recognized _

_"You will indeed be close with the half demon, and you will give her strength to defeat her father one day. When the time comes, you will be together."_

_I thought I was going mad, but with very thing going on, I pushed my worries aside and proceeded to explain the way these people existed in our world. After I had finished they all looked at me like I was insane._

_"So...we're just comic book characters? Not heroes? Just...nothing?" Cyborg asked, looking a little confused at the idea of it._

_"No! No! No! You're not just comic book characters! Well, you are comic book characters, but not JUST comic book characters! You're TV shows, books, movies but you're all more than that! Even though you don't exist as real heroes in our world doesn't mean you're any less influential! Any of you!" I waved my hands about signifying I meant everybody around and not just the Titans._

_"If we aren't real, then how can we be influential to your world?" Raven eyed me suspiciously._

_Because you represent a world we can never see, some you, like Superman represent ideals!" I took my device out of my pocket and began disabling images of Comic Con. _

_"See? People are so inspired they dress up as you at walk around! Every nerd or outcast has dreamed of meeting a Titan, or a Leaguer, or a Powerpuff! You may not be real on my world, but that does not mean you are nothing! And you," I turned towards Raven, "yes, Raven, I know exactly who you are, I know your backstory, I know everything. And I do not fear you, because you aren't evil!"_

_"If that's what you think then you know nothing" she said as she just stared at me._

_"Just because your father is Trigon the Terrible doesn't mean anything about you, and yes, I'm well aware of how it has been foretold that you will be the gateway for your father. But I can tell you that things do work out in the end for you." I was now face to face with her._

_"Everything does work out for everyone, trust me I've seen it. But I know that isn't all, you are wondering how although I already know about you, how meeting you face to face isn't making me scared. I've already answered that one, you're my favorite Titan, so right now I'm not frightened or intimidated, I am honored." Ravens eyes were wide, I assume she couldn't believe what I was saying._

_"You're honored to meet me?" _

_"Yes, yes I am. It is an honor to meet you Raven, you are truly one of the greatest heroines of the DC universe." I held out my hand to shake hands with Raven, and everyone's surprise she reciprocated the gesture._

_End flashback..._

"Yes, of course I remember. That was a day I will never forget."

"That day, the I met you, changed things. You didn't hate me, you admired me, no one here ever did. You gave me that. And when time came to face my father, your belief in me gave me the strength to beat him. So for everything you have done for me, no, I don't think this relationship is unfair. And if I did, I'd talk to you about it."

"So, you want to keep dating me? Even though I could just up and disappear for a hundred years?"

"Yes"

"So you aren't in love with Beast Boy? Because if you are, Raven, you should be with him if it would make you happy."

"No Sam, I'm not. And even if I did, he and Terra are almost a couple now anyways." The minute Raven said Terra my heart just about stopped.

"Wait! Did you say Terra?" I prayed I'd misheard her.

"Yes, she's new. She has power to manipulate earth" the hair on my neck stood up.

"Raven...where is Terra?"

"Downstairs watching a movie with Beast Boy." My mind whirled. I had to stop Terra, I just had to, or she was going to kill somebody. I ripped my device out of my pocket and began punching in the information to see if I could interfere. It calculated and calculated and calculated then the results popped up.

" YES! Haha! Brilliant! Raven! We need to stop Terra now! Right now! Before all the things I know I'll happen if I don't interfere come to pass!" I turned and sped towards the stair that led inside the tower, but was stopped by a giant hand made of black energy.

"Stop! Sam, what are you talking about? What's wrong with Terra?!"

"Rae, you need to trust me! Terra is evil, and she infiltrated the Titans in hope of killing you all! I have to stop her! I have to- AGH!" I felt my energies resetting, the way they always did after entry to a universe. No, it couldn't happen now I had to stop her.

Raven released her hold on me and ran over.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"It's my powers, they're weakening" I stood up, conjuring up my cane, which was no ordinary cane, it stabilized my body's energies so I wasn't in pain, or too weak to stand.

"Even if she is a traitor, you can't beat her like this, you don't have the power." Raven stood next to me, a concerned look on her face.

"I may not be able to match her powers..." I concentrated the last of my energy on conjuring up a gun like item, a Meta-Neutralizer, guaranteed to neutralize almost all meta-human powers. "But I can neutralize them, but I have to make sure I'm right,no need to be certain, me use this machine might permanently remove her abilities." Raven nodded in understanding. I once again turned and headed for the stairs, and Raven followed.

Once we made it to the main living area, I scanned the room until I saw Beast Boy and Terra sitting of the couch together, but Beast Boy rose when he heard us enter.

"Hey guys! When did you get back Sam?"

"A few hours ago. Beast Boy, who is that young lady over there?" I gestured to Terra with my cane.

"Oh! Yeah, Sam, this is Terra," he walked over Terra over, "Terra this is Sam, he's a hero from another world." I respected him keeping my exact identity a secret.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you" Terra smiled, extending her hand, I looked at her, but my power were to weak, I couldn't get a mental read on her, so I cut to the chase. I wiped the smile off my face and got downs to business.

"I'm well aware of who you are, geomancer. I also know why you're here." I gave her a serious and suspicious look.

"W-what? I don't understand?" A look of confusion crossed her face, but I couldn't tell if it was fake so I had to press further.

"Do not play dumb with me. I am very a very old man, and I am not in the mood for games."

"Sam, what are you talking about? You know Terra?" Beast boy looked at me, incredibly confused.

"We've never met, but I know her story all too well."

"What story? What are you talking about?" Beast Boy was getting frustrated.

"Young geomancer finds her way to a deadly man. He raises her, teaches her everything she knows, then sends her to infiltrate and destroy the Teen Titans." I glared at her, she looked confused, but I saw that little bit of shock, ever so subtle, but that little bit of shock I was waiting for. But before I could go any further Beast Boy got angry.

"What are you talking about!? Terra Is not a traitor! Why would you say something like that!?" He was getting very upset, he was coming closer, his fangs were bared. But I put the end of my cane on his chest and said,

"Garfield, if you don't want me to remind you exactly who I am, you will back off." But he didn't, and I turned my attention back to Terra.

"Look, I'm very old, very tired, and I am getting very very angry. So please quit with the act. You're here to destroy them, and I, am not going to let that happen, under any circumstances. So! If you think you can't beat me, be my guest and try." I locked eyes with her, she stared, for a very long time, then, as I predicted, she acted. In one swift movement she sent a round house kick to my chest, causing me to fly back into the wall. After that she ran and jumped through the window.

"TERRA! NO!" Beast Boy ran to the window, transformed into a hawk and flew out of it.

Meanwhile Raven ran towards me and helped me up.

"You ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine" Ravens concern then turned to anger.

"I'll tear her apart!"

"No! You won't, I can handle her on my own, it's my job." I smiled at her, then walked towards the window and looked out.

As expected Terra came floating up on a large section of Earth, then floated through the window.

"Young lady I suggest you surrender yourself now."

"No! I w-" but I cut her off.

"If you want to fight me, let's do it the old fashioned way, with our fists! I've got no powers, I'm short, and weak. And you kicked me across a room. What do you say?" In response she landed on the ground and walked towards me.

"Let's do it then." She raised her fists

"Think you can take me ki- AHHHGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAHHHHGGGGG" at that moment I used the M.N. and essentially tasered the the consciousness out of her. And she dropped to the ground.

"Yeah, I'm old and tired, and not in the mood for a fight. Sorry about that."

Hours later the proper authorities had showed up, and I wasn't happy. Instead of doctors from Arkham, or heroes to take her away, the person who showed up was one of my least favorite people in the Multiverse, Amanda Waller.

"Nice to see you again Ambassador, I just wanted to offer my thanks for your help in apprehending this...fugitive." Every word dripped with sarcasm, it was meant to be an insult.

"Just remember Waller, if I find out you've been torturing inmates. You're going to regret crossing me. And that's a promise." Waller ignored me and proceeded back to her car with her armed thugs, and then drove off. After finishing my goodbyes to the Titans, and trying to console Beast Boy, I headed back to square in front of Dex Labs, where I placed a conference call with my fellow reality protectors.

"So you took out Terra before she took out the Titans. Good job Sam. We sensed it the minute it happened, so why are you calling us?" Serema asked.

"Because he thought she might have been the one, the great evil, but she obviously wasn't." Samantha clarified.

"No," I said with a sigh, "she wasn't. Whoever it is is still out there, so we need to remain vigilant and tackle any leads we come across, stay strong my friends. And remember, all will be well."

"Until it's not." Serema muttered as I ended the call. I stood there, lost, and unsure what to do, but I knew I had to find some leads, so I cracked open a portal to anywhere, and hopped through.

_Elsewhere, a red palace..._

The woman on the throne laughed as she watched The Ambassador battle the geomancer, with a faint hope she was the great evil he must face.

"That fool has no idea what awaits him." A figure from the darkness said to the woman on the throne.

The woman on the throne replied,

"No, my love, he has no idea at all."

**Thank you for reading! Sorry this chapter was so long! Please do remember to review!**


	4. The Multiverse is a big place

**It has to be said that this story will get quite strange. So bear with me! And remember to review!**

It was only moments ago that I jumped into portal heading anywhere, but something went very wrong. I was flying on course when something pulled me out of the reality vortex. I came out of a portal and all I saw was the ground coming towards me at and alarming rate, until everything went black.

For the next part of the story, I had lost my memory, so I'll tell it as I experienced it.

I could hear something, a dull noise, I couldn't make out what it was. As I struggled to listen, and became more conscious, the sound became clearer. Eventually I realized it was a voice, and I could make out that it was calling to me, asking if I was alright. I opened my eyes and things began to come Into view, standing above me was a girl, she appeared to have red hair, and she seemed to be younger, maybe late teens early twenties.

"W-where am I?" I muttered, the girl looked at me, apparently relieved I wasn't dead.

"This is the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. Who are you? Where did you come from?" She looked at me now with concern, but I didn't know why.

"I-I don't know...I don't remember...I'm sorry...agh, my head." My head was pounding, it felt like I'd been hit by a bus.

"We should get you to the infirmary, here, let me help you up." She reached down and grabbed my hand, I stood up.

"Are you alright to stand?" She had her hand on my shoulder. I felt woozy.

"Y-yeah...I-I...I'm fine..." The head pain increased until I fell back to the ground and lost consciousness.

I awoke once again, but this time all I saw was grey and lights on he ceiling above me. I raised and turned my head, just in time to see the door to the room I was in open. It was the same girl from before, she walked towards me, checked a machine that was emitting a steady beep, and then looked down at me.

"Good to see you're awake, how's the pain in your head?" When she asked this, I realized the pain was hardly there, just a dull ache now.

"H-how long was I out?"

"About 48 hours." She looked at a chart in her hand, then back at me. "Do you remember anything? Your name? Where your from?"

"All I know, is that I fell and hit my head. I don't know from where, and I don't know who I am." As I spoke I could feel see thing in my head, like a tugging. I must have had an off expression on my face, because she addressed It.

"Sorry, I was seeing if I could find anything in your mind, deep inside, but...it's like you have incredibly strong mental blocks." She had a puzzled look on her face. But I was now really confused. Mental blocks? Finding things in my mind? What was she talking about?

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just said that. Um...I have the ability to see into people's minds as well as move objects with mine. Telepathy and Telekinesis." She looked at me, expecting me to freak out I suppose, but all I could do was say one thing, the only thing that was currently going through my mind.

"Mutant..." She just stared at me for a moment.

"What did you just say? Why did you say that?"

"I-I don't know...it-it just came to me..." She looked confused, apparently making up her mind, she turned to leave the room.

"I need to get the Professor, I'll be right back."

She returned a few minutes later, with someone in what appeared to be an electric wheelchair. They entered the room, and the bald man in the wheelchair greeted me in a British accent.

"Hello, my name is Charles Xavier." He smiled at me. "Miss Grey say you have highly fortified psychic barrier in your mind. Can you tell me who placed them there?"

"N-no...I can't...I don't remember anything, I'm sorry." I felt embarrassed at not being able to tell them anything.

"You have nothing to be sorry about young man. We are just seeing what you know so that we may further help you. As I assume Miss Grey had told you, this is my school, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Here I he-" but the Professor stopped short, he out his hand to his temple as if concentrating on something, Then he looked up with concern.

"I'm sorry, there's something I must attend to. Jean, I will need your assistance. And do not worry, the young man will be fine. We will return as soon as we have finished." I nodded In understanding as the two headed for the door, but I managed to hear what they were saying before they left the room.

"Professor, what is it? What's so important?"

"We have company Jean."

"Company as in an enemy? Are we under attack?"

"No, not an enemy. Company as in Mr. Stark." The girl looked shocked as they left the room and walked down the hall. Now I sat there, alone, confused, and anxious, and I decided I wouldn't just wait for them, so I got off of the bed and started out the door and down the hall.

Eventually, I found the elevator and used it to make my way to wherever the main floor was. I exited the elevator into a hallway of what appeared to be a very nice home. I looked around seeing paintings and sculptures, but before I could get to interested in the houses decor, I heard talking coming from down the hall. I made my way towards the noise and found the front door to the large house had been left ajar. I peeked out the door and saw, Jean, The Professor, and s group of people I didn't recognize, standing in front of a man in a robotic suit. I opened the door further so I could hear their conversation.

"Mr. Stark, what can we help you with?" The Professor smiled at the robot man, who apparently was Mr. Stark.

"Our scanner just registered a massive energy disturbance that took place somewhere in this area. It happened around two days ago, but our scanners couldn't pin point the location until now."

"And you wondering if we saw anything?"

"Honestly Professor, you couldn't have missed it. The readings indicate energy disturbances larger than those recorded when Galactus enters our dimension. Whatever came through, its unimaginably powerful." The Professor was about to respond when cut in,

"Is that what I am? A Galactus?" all eyes turned to me, and Mr, Stark addressed me.

"And who are you?" I just stared at him, unsure what to say.

"I believe he may be the energy disturbance you're referring to, Mr Stark." The Professor looked at me then back at Stark.

"He showed up in front of the mansion two days ago, the only thing he remembers, Is falling." Stark looked at the Professor and then at me, but rather than say anything he walked forward and held out his hand like he trying to stop something. A light came out of his palm and ran its way down my entire body.

"Yes, he is the disturbance. My scans show his organs are all out of order. He's from another universe." Everyone began murmuring amongst themselves, Jean looked to the Professor in shock, but the Professor didn't look surprised.

"Of course, Charles, I'll need to take him back to the tower for further testing."

"No, he must remain here so that I may analyze the psychic blocks in his mind. Maybe I can tear them down and figure out who he is."

"He's from another universe. Chances are it'd take you months to remove those blocks, and by then he could have regained his memory, and if he's a threat, we'll all be doomed."

"Stark, I must insist, he shou-" but I cut the Professor off.

"If he's right, if there's a chance I am dangerous, then he should run the tests he needs. I don't want anyone hurt." The Professor looked stressed, but then turned to Stark,

"If you insist on taking him with you, then I want one of my X-Men to go along and insure you don't dissect him."

"Fair enough." Stark then turned and pressed a button on his armor and a large plane came out of the sky and landed a little ways from us.

"Rogue, would you mind going with them? If he does prove dangerous, you are the best person to neutralize him."

"Sure thing Professor." Said a southern girl, with a white streak in her hair as she walked out of the group and towards the plane. Mr. Stark walked towards me, holding a syringe in one hand.

"For everyone's safety, I'm going to sedate you for the ride back to the tower. Alright?"

"If it means everyone will be safe, then do it." At this he walked forward injecting me in the neck with the sedative. Then everything went fuzzier and fuzzier, until everything went dark...

In my unconscious state, I began to dream...

I was standing in a large black space, nothing, just darkness. Then far away, I saw a man, gray haired, wearing sunglasses, and smiling. He didn't get closer to me, all he did was say one single word.

"Excelsior!"

I awoke again, disoriented, I looked around, and once again I appeared to be in a medical examination room. The only thing different this time, was that I was secured to the table, obviously they feared I'd wake up and kill someone. I laid there, waiting, being incredibly bored until I heard the door opening. Four figures entered, one was the southern girl named Rogue The Professor had sent, the other three appeared to be doctors, dressed in lab , or scientists, one appeared to be the one everyone called Mr. Stark, one appeared to be a younger man with black hair, his lab coat read Dr. Banner, and the third was an older surly looking man whose lab coat read Dr. Strange. They stared at me for a moment, and then I spoke,

"Any particular reason I'm strapped to this table like a mental patient?" They stared at me, then Mr. Stark spoke.

"We still don't know who, or what you are. We had to take precautions in case you woke up and tried to attack us." He checked my vitals then shared look with his fellow doctors.

"Ok, I'm awake, I'm not planning on hurting you, mind unstrapping my arms?" Stark looked at me, like he was about to say no when Dr. Banner spoke up.

"Stark, there's no reason to keep him restrained, and if he tries to attack, we can have Rogue drain him." Stark considered this, then began undoing the straps, after a few moments, they were undone, and I sat up.

"Much appreciated. So, did you have time to run your tests?" The doctors gave me mixed looks, some concerned, others perplexed.

"You tested negative for any and all abilities. No powers of any kind, not even magic." Stark said.

"So...what? If I don't have any powers or anything, how am I here?" I looked at each doctor expectantly.

"We don't know." Said Dr. Strange "I checked all mystical entries, and ran all types of mystic tests on you. Everything indicates you are entirely human." He too, looked perplexed.

"Well ok then! Why don't you guys just let me be on my way?"

"We can't do that, if you leave and regain your memory, who knows what will happen." I saw his point, but I didn't exactly love the idea of being confined to a bed in a room, so I took a shot.

"Alright, then at least let me take a walk outside. You can send Rogue with me, if she can do what you say, she can take me out if I look like I'm going to hurt anyone." Stark appeared to be considering this when Dr. Banner spoke,

"He's right Tony, we can't keep him here forever, and maybe walking outside will jog his memory."

"And if something does jog his memory, and he goes on a rampage?"

"Xavier sent Rogue here for a reason, she's incapacitated the Hulk before, she can handle this kid." Dr. Strange answered. Stark stood there, thinking, the finally sighed,

"Fine, get dressed and meet Rogue outside this room when you're done." They all left the room. I then proceeded to get up and dress myself in the clothes I had been found in, which appeared to have been freshly washed. After dressing and meeting Rogue outside the room, she walked me to the elevator, and then out the front door into the bright sunshine.

We walked the streets for some time, admiring the scenery, but nothing seemed to jog my memory. After waking for some time, I eventually got hungry, we passed a hot dog cart, and I asked Rogue if she would lend me some money, also telling her to keep in mind I had no idea when I'd be able to pay her back. She said it was no big deal, and lent me the money, I approached the cart, and as I did the man behind it, who had his back to me asked.

"What can I get you, pal?"

"Yes, I'd like just a regul-" but before I could finish my thought the man turned around, and I froze. It was the same guy I'd seen in my dream before waking up in Avengers tower, and old man with grey hair and sunglasses. But that wasn't possible, was ti? Then a sharp pain came into my head, I grabbed the sides of my head,

"agh" I stood for a minute then the pain faded.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Rogue asked, obviously nervous my memory might have returned.

"I'm fine. But that guy, I've seen him before!" I pointed to the hot dog cart, but no one was there.

"What? Where did he go? He was just there? You saw him right?" I turned to Rogue.

"Yeah, I did." Rogue looked as puzzled as I did. We stood there, trying to figure out what had just happened, but eventually gave up.

"Let's just keep walking." I said.

"Are you sure?" Rogue looked nervous about the idea.

"Positive." And I turned and started walking, Rogue followed.

We walked for another twenty minute or so before I saw a large building that caught me interest.

"Say, what is that building there?" I gesture to the building in question.

"Oh, that's the Baxter building home of Dr. Reed Richards A.K.A Mr. Fantastic, of the Fantastic Four." she said it as if it was no big deal.

"Doctor? Could he help me do you think? Find something the others didn't?" I was hopeful she would say yes.

"No, Banner, Stark, and Strange couldn't find anything. Dr. Richards won't be any more help than them." I sighed, disappointed. I stood there staring at the building for a moment, then I realized it may be of use after all.

"Do you think the building at least has a public restroom?" I asked, Rogue nodded.

"I'm sure they do, yes."

"Well, let's confirm our hypothesis then, shall we?" I walked towards the building.

As we reached the door I went open it for us, but it opened on it own, it occurred to me there must have been a doorman. We entered, and i turned to thank the doorman, but when I did, I almost fainted. Standing there, in a doorman outfit, was the old man from the hot dog cart.

I just stared at him, the I shouted,

"Wh-Who are you?! Why are you following me?!" The old man smiled, I turned to Rogue, who looked ready to fight.

"You're on my turf." The old man said, still smiling.

"W-what?"

"You have your areas you watch over I have mine. You can't have dominion over everywhere, the Multiverse is a big place, you know?" He just kept smiling.

Multiverse? What was he talking about? Then my mind started to play the word over and over again, then I could see images, faces, memories, they were returning, the images got faster and faster, until finally they stopped. I opened my eyes, and saw the old man smiling back at me.

"I remember" and I did, everything. Who I was, where I was from, everything.

"Which just leaves one question, who are you?" The old man winked.

"You know" was all he said. I wanted to get aggravated, but then I realized, I did know him. The sunglasses, the grey hair and mustache, the hot cart, excelsior! I knew exactly who he was, but that wasn't possible. I looked at him,

"It's-it's not possible...Stan Lee?" I said the name, and the old guy laughed.

"Took you long enough!" My mind raced, this was unreal, in all my years, I'd just figured Stan was a comic book writer.

"I've always been what I am, wether it's traveling to your world and writing comics, or watching over the Multiverse! Well, my part anyway."

"I don't understand...is this why I've never been to a universe containing Marvel characters?"

"Precisely! You watch over this concerns with the DC universe and I the Marvel! A balance! I don't watch over your worlds, and you don't mine."

"So...you're as powerful as I am?" Dread began too fill me.

"Yes, but I'm not the Great Evil I see you thinking about, I have no idea what that is." My mind was reeling, Stan Lee, legendary comic book creator, was a Multiverse protector. I'd say it made no sense, but nothing did in this job. I stared at Stan, he just smiled.

"So, if you aren't the Great Evil...then why am I here?"

"I assume you set out with no set destination?" I nodded, "And the Great Evil was on your mind, a being of incredible power. So your device brought you here, because it found me. And when you entered this universe, your powers were removed while your device tried to adapt to the energies of this world, which caused complete memory loss."

"So...any chance you can help me get home?" As amazing an opportunity to be around such incredible beings was, I couldn't stick around socializing, I needed to get back to figuring out who this Great Evil was.

"It'd be my pleasure to help the great Ambassador of the Multiverse get home." I turned to Rogue,

"Tell the doctors and the Professor whatever you like, that I was an inter dimensional alien who went home never to return, or what you heard us say, I don't care much either way. Take care Rogue, goodbye." I turned and walked outside with Stan Lee, once we were in the street he turned to me and held out his hand. I took my device out of my pocket and he put his hand on it, giving it a mega jump start.

"Very much appreciated Mr. Lee, I will return once this whole Great Evil mess is sorted out." I opened a portal, and turned to head home. "Oh, and I really love your work sir, I'm a huge fan."

He just winked and smiled.

"Nuff said." I then jumped into the vortex.

I wasn't in the reality vortex a moment before I was pulled of course once again. And again I fell out through a portal and face planted, well not actually face planted, I was in a spiritual form. I looked about, and immediately saw a figure standing there, a female, but I couldn't see her clearly.

"Ive been waiting a very long time to meet you Ambassador. Our face to face meeting will have to wait." She then stepped closer, I could now see her more clearly now. She had red skin, similar to the skin of HIM, but more human, she had shoulder length black hair, but she wore clothing like mine, normal everyday human teenager, a black t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of black sneakers, and her eyes, were a soul melting red.

"You are the Great Evil?" I gave her a hard stare.

"Haha, I do love that title, very cryptic. But I prefer to be called Mas, by those who aren't allowed to address me by my name." She smiled, a wicked, inconceivably evil smile.

"So your name is Mas? Let me guess, you're name is, in full. Mas Notnroht? My true name backwards? Of course you are. If we aren't meeting face to face, then why are we here? Why reveal yourself?" She smiled that awful smile, then snapped her fingers, and the area behind her turned to a vision of a dungeon. Four figures, my fellow reality protectors, were in horrid looking containment devices, they appeared capable of horribly torturing and neutralizing, an reality master. And my friends, they were almost dead, beaten, bruised, lacerated, and defeated. Rage filled me, I looked into her eyes, I almost came at her, until I realized it would do nothing in our current states.

"Yes, I had to keep you busy. The old man certainly helped with that. They were easy enough to take out, young, weak, and foolish. But I didn't bother coming after you, I needed you weakened by your compassion for these creatures, it would give you a reason to come here, so I can do what needs to be done. Kill you."

"Why? Conquer the whole of reality? The Multiverse? Even if you took out the Council of Eternity, the big guy upstairs wouldn't let it pass, and you have to be smart enough to to know it."

"No need to conquer any world but my own. I simply want the joy of ending your lives, and by connection, any lives you ever try and save. Just think of how many people will burn! Bleed! Suffer horrendously all because I got rid of you! It will be so wonderful!" She had a gleeful look upon her face, I stood there I felt sick. This girl, no, this monster, was twisted beyond all reason.

"You are sick!"

"I know!" She smiled.

"Well, Sam, I hate to run off, but I have other matters to attend to," she looked back at my partners, "you'll be here soon enough, then the real fun will begin."

"You will not get away with this! I'll come there! I'll stop you! And then you will pay! ALL WILL BE WELL!" I shouted, my fists clenched. She simply shook her head.

"It is so adorable you think that." And with that, she was gone. And I felt my self falling through the reality vortex once more. Until I popped out of a portal right in front of Dex Labs.

I turned and ran towards the entrance, no time to waste.

I had work to do.

**Really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Lots of twists, and hopeful no suing from Stan! Not forget to review!**


	5. Seeking wisdom

**And now The Ambassador shall ready himself. You didn't think I'd honestly let him confront Mas without seeking some wisdom, did you? Now on with the story! Oh, and don't forget to review!**

She had my friends... What could I did I had to confront her, to rescue them... But I knew I couldn't just walk in there and take her down. She knocked me off course, and took out my four fellow reality masters...she was incredibly powerful...maybe more powerful than myself. I realized all of this when I ran into Dex Labs shouting nonsense, and Dexter and Blossom calmed me down and talked some sense into me. They offered to unite some forces, heroes of Dex Labs, the Justice League, JLA, JLD, the Teen Titans, but I told them it wasn't safe, that I couldn't risk their lives. I'd already lost four people I cared about because of my own foolish ignorance, and I was not risking anyone else. After they realized they couldn't change my mind, I told them I had to leave to seek guidance, gather my strength. I needed to consult some of the wisest people I've ever encountered, powerful ones, so I would stand a chance against Mas, with that in mind I set off, to my first destination.

_Location: planet Odym, home planet of the Blue Lantern Corps..._

I landed, marveling at the scenery, all the beautiful flora, and wildlife, it always amazes me how beautiful it is. But I wasn't here for the scenery, I was here to talk to a man who knew more about peace and hope in times of distress than anyone I'd ever known, Saint Walker. I walked until I saw the large blue central Power Battery, and that's when I came face to face with a large elephant like alien,

"Warth! Always a pleasure." I said, smiling and bowing.

"It is very good to see you again, Ambassador. What brings you to Odym?"

"I need counsel with Saint Walker. Grave times are approaching in the Multiverse, and I need his advice." Warth nodded, and gestured for me to follow him as he flew up and off to wherever Saint Walker was located. We flew until we reached one of the most breathtaking gardens I'd ever seen, an indescribable beauty. And their a long the flowers was Saint Walker.

"Saint Walker, we have a visitor, The Ambassador." The blue clad alien turned to me with a peaceful smile on his face.

"Welcome, what brings you to Odym, brother Sam?"

"The Multiverse is heading into dark times, a Great Evil has arisen, it has captured my fellow reality masters, and has challenged me to do battle so that she may destroy me. Her powers are immense, they rival even mine." I looked at Walker with a grim expression, he nodded solemnly.

"You come here for wisdom and strength in your coming battle?" I nodded.

"You have lived a very long time, and have learned a great amount from myself and many others. What is it you hope I will teach you?" I lowered my head, then spoke.

"When the time comes for us to do battle...i know that I will have to sacrifice much to keep peace. And now I realize that too truly end a threat as powerful as Mas, I may have to sacrifice my one cardinal rule...do not kill." Walker nodded.

"There is always another way. Even when all seems lost, and the battle seems one by your rival, there is always hope. Have faith, Sam Thornton, because all will be well." He said this to me aloud. But he communicated so much more to me telepathically, I will not recount it all here. After budding Saint Walker farewell, I sought out my next source of wisdom, Gandalf the White.

Middle Earth, both beautiful and horrible, and extremely magical. I never came here during any of the ridiculously long journeys, the magic messes with my powers, and that's quite a bit to much walking for me. I landed in the middle of a field, near a giant tree. Off to the side of the tree, Gandalf stood looking over the land before him.

"You have great troubles." He said,

"A Great Evil has arisen, it threatens all the Multiverse, It has kidnapped my fellow reality masters and wants me annihilated."

"And you seek counsel on dealing with this issue." I nodded,

"I also wish to pick up the gem I left with you, you were the last mystic to put their energies into it, and I appreciate it." He reached into his robes and produce a ocean blue chakra gem.

"Is this to assist in the battle of the Great Evil?" I shook my head.

"No, it's a present for someone dear to me." Gandalf smiled.

"When the time comes, will have to make a very difficult decision, one that will change you forever, a choice between life and death."

"I'm well aware, but I need to know, if it comes down to it, should I take her life?" Gandalf looked at me, stared at me for a very long time, then only said.

"When the time comes, you will know what to do." He gave me a knowing smile.

"All the years of magic and wisdom, and that's all I'm going to get from you, isn't it?" He nodded.

"Then I should be off, two more stops. Thanks for the vote of confidence Gandalf" I smiled at the old wizard.

"Anytime, old friend"

And with that I headed off to my next stop, to brush up on my use of The Force, and my use of a Lightsaber.

I was headed to see Jedi master Yoda.

I appeared in the center of the council room of the Jedi Temple, and sitting in his chair, meditating, was Master Yoda.

"Mmmmm, expecting you, I have been." Yoda opened his eyes, "a dark force, you are preparing to fight. Need my help training, you do." I nodded.

"I'm not sure what good The Force and a Lightsaber will do against her, but extra training will only be beneficial."

"Connecting with the force, help you, it will. Enhance your natural powers, It should."

"Then I let's see if I have what it takes to duel with the greatest Jedi who ever lived"

"Yeeeeees, let's"

What followed was an epic display of The Force and Lightsaber skills, it went on for at least an hour, before Master Yoda stopped, and sheathed his Lightsaber.

"Teach you no more, can I. Leave and face this darkness, you should. Stronger than any Jedi master, with the force, are you." Yoda bowed respectfully, and I did the same.

"Thank you Master Yoda. You have helped me greatly. Now I will venture to my last stop, and then proceed to face the Great Evil."

"Much luck, my wish you. And may the force be with you, always."

I smiled, bowed once more, then popped open a portal and headed for my last stop. But this stop wasn't any one many, well, not technically, I liked to call this stop,

The Council of The Doctors.

I arranged for this meeting to take place aboard the Twelfth Doctors TARDIS. The group consisted of myself, The War Doctor, The Ninth Doctor, The Tenth Doctor, The Eleventh Doctor, and The Twelfth Doctor. I appeared in front of the TARDIS, which was on a London street corner, and then stepped inside. Inside all The Doctors sat around in various areas, doing various activities.

"Oi! What's with all this laying about? You're The Doctor for heavens sake!"

This got their attention, and they immediately all stood up and walked over to me.

."Alright then! I'm here for advice on one topic! My upcoming battle with Mas. I will have to make the choice wether to destroy her or not, wether to end her tyranny or give in. What, do I choose?"

But then, I noticed something very peculiar, every Doctor had the same blank expression on his face, and then uttered the same words.

"There is always another way." And they repeated it in unison, over and over and over. Then it occurred to me, somebody might be sending me a message, but no sooner had i thought his, then the Doctors spoke again, same voices, but not the same mind.

"Yes, I managed to stop your little strengthening journey here, didn't i? Ambassador! Come! Face me now! Or your homeworld will suffer next!" Then everything around me went white, reality had been ripped right out from under me. I growled, gripped my device, then ripped open a portal to the home universe of Mas.

I appeared in her throne room, and saw her standing there, a smile on her face, she pointed behind me, I turned, and I almost screamed. Laying on the ground, were four horribly mutilated bodied, the bodies of my teammates, all of them dead, I canned their bodies for a life sign, but I found nothing. They were truly gone. Then Mas spoke.

"You waited to long, I got incredibly bored. And I couldn't kill any servants because I'm running low. Oh well, you snooze you lose." She shrugged, as if their deaths were akin to getting a bad seat at a movie.

"They're not important, it's time you and I settled this once and for all. It's time that you were destroyed." She stood there, apparently ready for a fight. We locked eyes, and stood for the longest time, then, I did something really dumb,

I charged right at her...

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The much awaited showdown comes next time! Don't forget to review!**


	6. Evil never dies

**And now! The moment you've all been waiting for! The showdown of the, er, well, of all time! Don't forget to review!**

As I said, it was a very dumb decision...

I charged her, full of so much hate, so much rage, I expected a Red Lantern ring to smack me in the head. And she promptly blasted me with a beam of red energy, more painful than anything I had ever experienced, and I flew through the air, hitting a wall, then falling to the floor. Luckily, I wasn't easily hurt, so I quickly stood up and dusted myself off.

"How do you like my powers?" She smiled that wicked smile.

"Surrender now. You won't win, we both know that." I locked eyes with her.

"Oh hush. You are weak, your compassion for other creatures, your white hot rage at the sight of the bodies of those insignificant worms, makes you weak. You value life, all of it, you're adorable little Boy Scout morals, justice for all, never take a life, that is why you're weak." She smiled, but her words were condescending.

"Young lady, I lived a very long time, and I've been waiting a very long time to end this. No more games! We end this now!" I flew at her, and with that the fight was on. We battled back and forth, first I had the upper hand then she did, then I did again, then she did. But eventually, she had me on the ropes, and with one particularly powerful psychic blast, she brought me to my knees, and she put her foot on my back and flattened me to my stomach.

"I told you, you worthless child. You can not win, you are weak, you are already to weak to fight me. Surrender, and I will kill you, watch you suffer."

"And then what?" I wheezed, "Rule the Multiverse? Destroy it? You're the fool! You can rule this world, maybe conquer a universe or two. But if you start on a path of total Multiversal domination! you will be stopped. You might have be able to defeat the Council of Eternity, but when they fall, and you try and rewrites the Multiverse, the big guy upstairs will step in, and even my powers combined with my former team couldn't match him. You will inevitably fail." I sighed.

"I have no desire to rule anything but my own land."

"The why kill me? I have no jurisdiction here, you have free reign." I was confused.

"Because," she smiled, "you help people, you save lives, make friends that save them. If you aren't here, then you can't save lives, you can't inspire people. Think about it! All those future deaths! All those tortured souls! Screams of agony! And all I have to do is sit here and know that it's all happening" she grinned.

"Great plan, other than the fact that if I go, there's a 400% chance you will too. I'm the Mighty Good, and you the mighty evil, you are the dark to my light, if I go, so do you. Then you aren't here to enjoy it."

"But you won't be here, so either way I win."

"You really are insane."

"Of course I am. Now die!" She brought a blade down, attempting to cut my head clean off, but it failed. Quicker than The Flash, I rolled out from under her foot, and then positioned myself in front of her.

"See, now that just ain't happening kid. You know all those things you say make me weak? Making allies, emotional connections? I may not be able to take you out, but those weaknesses of mine, they might be able to lend me a hand!" She looked genuinely confused. The I conjured up my device, and held it up high, Mas looked at me, concern in her eyes.

"Device! Activate Smash Party Protocol!" A beam of golden light shot out of the device, and reached up into the sky. Then, a portal opened, and one by one scene members of the Justice League fell out, landing in fighting stances. Mas smiled, then laughed,

"That's it? Seven Earth heroes you could defeat by snapping your fingers? You disappoint me Sam."

"No, give it a minute." We both looked up in the air, and then it happened, there was a sound, louder than the loudest sonic boom, and millions of portal opened over head, connecting to worlds all across reality, and then they began to land.

"Allons-y!"

"Geronimo!"

"Titans Go!"

"Autobots, roll out!"

The battle cries rang as an uncountable number of heroes landed in the red desert outside the the palace, I teleported Mas and I outside. I floated in the air, in front of the mass of heroes.

"Say hello Mas! Say hello to my weaknesses!" I smiled. She looked angered, she fired red energy at me, I dodged it.

What followed, was an inconceivably vile war, it lasted for what seemed to be an eternity. Thousands of heroes died, and Mas and I fought and fought, there was no end in sight, no end. Then came a day when Mas pulled out a vile tactic. She lured me back to her place room during a particularly brutal battle, she had come up with a plan to bring me to my knees, I arrived at her throne room and saw her standing there, a smile on her face. Then one of her servants she hadn't killed walked out carrying something, no, someone. I watched as the servant tossed the mutilated body at my feet, I looked down and my heart stopped, I fell to my knees, laying at my feet was the corpse of my girlfriend, Raven.

"I will take everything you care about, and you know it. Surrender!" Mas demanded.

"Never." Rage filling my heart, I lifted Raven up, and her carried back to a base camo that had been set up inside The Doctors TARDIS'. I carried her and laid her on a hospital bed, I couldn't bring her back to life, so we gave her a service, as we did all our fallen heroes. When she was laid to rest, I felt rage course through me, all I could do was feel anger and despair. Then I sensed something, a feeling so powerful it washed out all my rage and despair, I sensed hope. I looked up and saw a blue light in the sky, and I had a moment of clarity, In that instant, I knew what to do, I knew how to defeat Mas.

I notified my allies of my plans, or what I wanted them to know at least, and told them to meet me in the throne room of the palace. I landed in the the throne room, and saw Mas sitting there, smiling.

"Here for another round? This getting quite tedious, maybe we should spice things up? How do you feel about gladiator outfits?" I ignored her.

"I'm here because I'm done, this war needs to end. You've killed my friends, those I considered family, those I loved...I can't continue this way, letting people die...so I've decided to take a new approach." I snapped my fingers, and from behind me, The Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian phased through the walls of the palace carrying a woman with red skin. Mas' expression changed instantly, to a look of fear.

"You know, I was actually surprised to find out you had someone you loved, I judged you, that was my bad. But this female, this...Mumixam, hmmm, I wonder if this concerns my future...never mind that. She is your love, your girlfriend, lover, eternal evil companion, whatever you want to call her, and I need you to understand I'm don't playing games. That I'm done, being Mr. Nice guy. Manhunter, Miss M, set her down there, please." I gestured right next to me, and they did so, then they backed up, both giving me quizzical looks.

"I'm so so sorry." I looked into the the eyes of the girl, then conjured a blade, and plunged it through her heart, removed it, then used it to remove her head. The body lay there, Mas, couldn't believe what she'd seen, but before either of us could speak, Manhunter did,

"How could you do this?! This is wrong! You do not take lives!"

"S-Sam...why? There had to be another way!"

"No!" I shouted, "There wasn't, and it is going to get a lot worse from here, so if you don't think you can take this, leave! In fact," I removed the palace that surrounded us, we were now in the middle of the red desert, all around us the heroes were watching us. "Allies! Friends! Look upon me now, see what now needs to be done! And save your criticisms! If you disagree with this, leave now! For this is the path to ending the pain, I command all those who abhor this, to leave!" I opened a single portal that would send every person back where they belong., "NOW!"

And with millions of disgusted looks, all my allies left me, up through the portal, gone. Now, it was just Mas and I.

"It's just you and me, and now you get it don't you? I'll do whatever it takes to keep the multiverse safe,never if it means we both go down." I stared her down, but she seemed to have recovered from the loss of her love, and she was now smiling.

"Let us fight, then" she said.

And so we did, we fought and fought and fought. We fought so long, and so hard, that our powers started to dwindle, and when we were reduced to nothing but our human forms, and we stood in front of each other, Mas spoke

"You know, when I was torturing them, your little reality master friends, they screamed. They screamed out in inconceivable agony, they begged for death, begged for me to bed their pain, they tried to call to you, to warn you not to come here, that you wouldn't last, that you wouldn't survive, their messages never left this universe I didn't let them. But to hear the pain, the soul crushing defeated agony in their voices, was...delicious." She smiled, and once again I was furious. But that was her goal, get me riled so I'd charge her and she'd overpower me in my blind rage, but I charged her, she smiled, she was expecting it, but when I made contact, and she went to grab me by the neck, I sent a power kick to her chest, throwing her through the air and to the ground. I ran and stood over her, she smiled, but i just growled in anger. She reached up to grab my leg, but I caught her arm, and in one clean motion I broke her arm, and she howled in pain. Then I proceeded to break the rest, snap, snap, snap, until both arms and legs were useless.

"Admit defeat! Surrender now! End this!" I pleaded.

"Never, you weak...worthless...worm." She spat blood at me.

"I am the Ambassador! The Master of the Multiverse! The bringer of peace! The grand high Reality Lord! I am 12,116 years old and I do what I do now because you leave me no choice..." I conjured my blade, and plunged it into he heart, and out the other side. Her eyes widened in shock, she looked at me, then down at the blade in her chest.

"admit defeat." I said again, my body straining to keep this up. Her eyes, her soulless eyes looked into mine,

"I-I-I...surrender..." She exhaled, and then she died.

"Not so fast!" I pulled the blade from her, and it immediately changed into a scythe, i slashed through her, removing her soul.

"Even if we both go, if I take longer to come back than you, we all lose." I conjured up a thermos like device, "this once contained the most powerful evil ghost in all the multiverse, and now , you get to call it home!" I uncapped the thermos, and Mas' spirit began to get sucked inside.

"CUUURRRSSSE YOU AMBASSADOR! CUUURRRRSSSE YOU!" Her soul finally entered the thermos, and I slammed the lid on tight.

"Don't curse me, curse the Phentons." I said, now to myself.

I reopened the portal and everyone came back. I snapped my fingers, and Mumixam appeared next to me, unharmed.

"Wh-what?! What happened to me? I thought I was dead!" She looked about frantically.

"No, you are not, I merely convinced Mas that I took your life, so she would think I was willing to end a life to defeat her. Which I would never do. Everyone knew of my plan, that is why they left, very convincing performances everyone!"

"So...I'm not dead...and neither are all those people of your Mas slaughtered? Your girlfriend?" My expression darkened.

"No. Every ally of mine that perished is truly gone." I turned to Grim,

"Lock this in your vault, would you?" I tossed him the thermos, and he nodded. Then I turned back to Mumixam,

"As for you, you will stay here. You played no role in harming the Multiverse, some have no jurisdiction over you." I clapped my hands and she vanished. Then turned to the heroes,

"Many have fallen during this war! Many heroes with purer hearts and souls than I could ever hope to have. They gave their lives because the believed it would save reality, and it has. But I will not accept this! I will not accept these losses! These heroes! These honorable beings will live to fight again! Every last one of them!" Every hero looked at me, perplexed. I turned to the sky pointing my device, and three massive portals opened, one glowed gold, one was a swirling green vortex, and the other was a dark blood red.

"MY NAME I SAM THORNTON! I AM THE AMBASSADOR OF THE MULTIVERSE! AND I SPEAK NOW FOR ALL THE SOULS THAT GAVE THEIR LIVES ON THIS BATTLE FIELD! I BESEECH THE POWERS THAT BE! TAKE MY LIFE ENERGY AND RETURN TO US THOSE WE HAVE LOST! MY LIFE ENERGY WILL BE MORE THAN ENOUGH! AND IF MY LIFE JUST END, SO THAT THIERS MAY CONTINUE, THEN SO BE IT! PLEASE ACCEPT MY OFFERING!" I finished my speech, but nothing happened, I waited, and waited, and waited and finally, there was a response. A beam of energy, matching the colors of their source portals came from each, and struck me in the chest. My life force dispersed, and as the process continued, a low hum started, it grew louder, and louder, until finally there was an explosion of white energy...

The square in front of Dex Labs.

The heroes, all those who originated form this world, plus the four Reality Lords, stood in front of Dex Labs.

"Holy crap...he actually did it.." Said Serema in awe.

"Yes, but where is he?" Dexter asked. They all looked confused, the look around them, and there, laying on the pavement, was my body.

"Oh no! Sam!" Samantha rushed forward, dropping to her knees at my side.

"I-is he breathing? Is he alive? Is he sleeping?!" Delilah fired her questions In a panic. Samantha felt for a pulse, then analyzed my mind.

"He's alive," everyone let loose a sigh of relief, "but he isn't sleeping...Sam's...Sam is in a coma..."

**_To be continued..._**

**I really hope you enjoyed this story! I'll be starting the next story as soon as I possibly can! Don forget to review!**


End file.
